


Dissolve

by opiax



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, but have a nice day pal, fluff between old crusts, idk how to tag man, making sense of three houses history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opiax/pseuds/opiax
Summary: Hanneman just wanted Manuela to watch him dissolve.





	Dissolve

Year 1160 of the Horsebow Moon. Today’s weather was awfully. . . rainy. The Empire’s capital, Enbar- is always bustling with excitement. No matter the color of the sky. A promising trait, I believe.

“Oh, haven't you heard about the Divine Songstress? I heard she’s playing at this bar tonight. Quite easy on the eyes too.” A couple of colleagues of mine out in Enbarr had been chit chatting about such nonsense as I partake in my tea. Romance and gallivanting bode unwell in my line of work, as there was so much to be done. I pay them no mind, yet Ledgewick is insistent on this subject matter.

“Say Hanneman, want to check it out? It shouldn’t hurt for us to stay here just a bit longer.” I don’t want to, as I do my best to conceal my scoff. It’s unnoble of me to express my disdain. 

“Ah...well. “ I scratch the hair under my chin, pretending to give this some thought. “There’s a lot of work I need to finish and--” Another voice had interrupted me, and that same source bumped itself onto my person causing me to drop my tea all over the floor.

“Shoot! Hot! hot!” 

“Pardon?” I rapidly blinked, trying to register just what happened, as honeyed eyes met mine. A woman had lackadaisically fallen right into my lap. Smelled like cheap liquor and roses. Young and reckless, I might say.

“Are you just going to sit there and let us both burn?” Now what in the _blazes_ did she mean by that?

“Burn? Aren’t you the one whom--”

My colleagues broke out into fits of laughter. How rude. She didn’t appear as if she were a mere commoner or thief, by the silken fabric that hugged her figure, and the chestnut locks that required effort to be presented so nicely. Ledgewick does the honors and helps her back up on her feet. Meanwhile, my mouth is left slightly ajar in confusion. “Who knew we’ve been graced by the presence of Miss Casagranda herself! “ I do not know who she is. Is she important?

It’s amazing on how my friend has the uncanny ability to know more people than I ever care to interact with in my life. “You have to excuse my friend here- he’s a bit uptight when it comes down to everything… especially women. _Especially_ ones as beautiful as you are.” Isn’t he laying it on a bit thick? This Casagranda breaks into a smoky laugh- A sound I’ll likely forget.

“Oh you’re too sweet. Though it is I who should be apologizing- I drank far too much to stand on my feet. So much for liquid courage calming the nerves, they say!” And cue the continued laughter- now joined in unison with my crew. Pulling out my handkerchief to make attempts to clean the floor (cleanliness was always one of my better traits) - only to have another start dabbing on my chest. Again, our eyes met. Playfully, she whispers an apology.

“Sorry.”

In that moment, my heart, for some reason, had forgotten how to keep beating.

* * *

Another day, another chance to find somebody new. It isn’t too terribly difficult to find a catch, and lure them right on in. It’s simple much like fishing! (Though I have no desire to put in the efforts to do so.) The hard part is- luring them and keeping them interested for life. Today, however, I happen to stumble upon the most dazzling blues that were akin to sapphires. Or maybe if we’re still following through this fish analogy- I suppose as blue as the sea. I wouldn’t mind swimming in them, hee hee. ❤

Or perhaps, maybe, I could just drown?

Anyway, it’s showtime. I have to show the good people of the empire that I duly deserve the title of Divine Songstress somehow- even if, goddess be damned, there are days when my body decides not to hit the high notes I’ve intended to make. Then again, I suppose we aren’t our mistakes after all. 

Making my way through the crowds and onto the stage, the lights dimmed and all eyes were on me. All but the aforementioned fellow I ran into earlier. A shame, but the show must go on. There’s plenty of fish in the sea.

* * *

The nerve of Ledgewick! Somehow he had convinced the others to stick around for a while, but decided to trick me into staying by purchasing me some dinner. True, that despite my efforts and means to follow the directions in my research- I have no skills in the kitchen. Well, if free food is what quells my hunger, I suppose I’ll be able to focus in top shape soon enough. Either way, I brought out my journal to jot down my ideas.

I’ve read in some snippets of books, that there was this powerful weapon that did not require the use of crests. Normally I wouldn’t raise my bow with any interest--but the most absurd thing about it was that the legends stated that it was from Indech. Which, I possess a minor crest from. Fascinating. I pondered his intentions for creating such a treasure, of course- there was no easy way to have the ability to ask- and considering if one had the opportunity to interact with them… I would say it wouldn’t even be an easy task.

Maybe, perchance… people don’t actually need crests? 

Oh that’s an absurd thought. In all of Fodlan, dated throughout history’s long past-- it was gifted by the gods to us humans. Though whenever I think about it...isn’t the world a much bigger place than just Fodlan? There has been rumors about tensions in Dagda, and that the Empire is planning to strike an attack. For what? Who knows? I’m more piqued by the idea if other countries out in the world even posses crests or know of saint Seiros. Somehow, I doubt it.

Though it’s an interesting thought to digest and--

Now what was that?

I could hardly concentrate and focus in my work, as my eardrums were rendered useless in filtering out the white noise of the tavern. A heavenly voice dances with my senses, and I am most curious to see where it was coming from. Peeling my eyes away from my book, they wander onto the stage to greet the source. Was this the ‘divine songstress’ Ledgewick was blathering about? Clearly he wasn’t kidding that they were quite talented and--

It was her.

Again, the gears that clicked within my cage stopped working. Our eyes met, and I could swear her expression slipped into a smile directed at me too.

When I thought about her laughter earlier on, and how she would have been so forgettable- I must correct myself here and now- Whoever she was or may be, has a voice I could never bring myself to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> My fondness and adoration for these two crusts pushed me to make a fic. I’m still going through all the support with every person they can interact with, but I suppose I ought to say this is my interpretation of their relationship throughout the years fhksjfkjhj Sorry for any mistakes, writing isn’t my strong suit but this is for fun anyway so yolo!!!
> 
> Ledgewick is just a made up npc character, if anyone is wondering! 
> 
> Also thank you my lovely friends for helping me edit


End file.
